This invention relates to a spring-loaded disc having thereon a rotational limit stop for a faucet valve assembly.
Primarily in single handle faucet assemblies where the valve hosts a temperature dial and a volume dial on the same faucet stem, the temperature mechanism and the volume mechanism are stacked on top of each other. As each of the respective volume and temperature components are designed to its respective tolerances, the cumulative tolerance effect can become large enough for a user to feel a wobble or slack within the faucet configuration. These loose controls are, unfortunately, interpreted as inferior in quality. However, without these tolerances, a faucet assembly may result, in which the controls are stiff or unmovable. In order to solve this problem, the industry has resorted to using a number of devices. For example, one proposed solution involved using a screw to take up the tolerance variations in the assembly. The screw tightened down the assembly until the temperature and volume controls moved in a satisfactory manner, according to the installer of the faucet. However, this method is highly subjective and depended upon the skill and xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the installer, and oftentimes resulted in faucets in which the volume control seized to the temperature control as a result of an over-tightened screw.
Another solution involved the use of a foam gasket within the assembly in order to compensate for the gap designed into the stack configuration. Here, the stack was simply tightened together compressing the foam gasket. In this way, the gasket served to remove the slack and give the impression of a compact, well-constructed faucet, one without wobble. Although the foam gasket is a simple, inexpensive solution to this problem, the foam gasket tends to weather or permanently deform in the fluid environment of the faucet. As a result, the resilience of the foam is destroyed and the foam can no longer provide the cushioning forces required in the faucet stack. This would once again cause the wobble within the faucet assembly.
In order to solve the problems recited above, the instant invention discloses a spring-loaded disc having the rotational limit stops thereon. As proposed, a one-piece disc takes up the tolerance variation between the faucet components, as these components are stacked upon each other. This tolerance variation is converted into a constant force output targeted to provide the force required to achieve a moderate balance between the tolerance gap causing the volume control handle to wobble and the excessive interference caused by the over-tightening of the temperature knob.